The present invention relates to a food cooking utensil, particularly an electric cooking utensil of the type comprising a vessel which is intended to contain the foods to be cooked in a liquid and is provided with a lid, at least one opening for the admission of air into a space, at least one outlet opening for the air introduced into the space, and means for producing a current of air between said inlet opening or openings and said outlet opening or openings.
An electric cooking utensil, particularly a deep fryer, of the type indicated in the preceding paragraph is known from Belgian Patent No. 901,573.
A disadvantage of this known cooking utensil consists in that the means for producing a current of air between said inlet opening or openings and said outlet opening or openings promote the evacuation of fumes from the vessel, without substantially cooling the walls of the cooking utensil lid.
In this known domestic cooking utensil the air is mixed with the fumes in the vessel itself, thus giving rise to turbulence, which has the consequence that the temperature of the cooking liquid is lowered and that water vapour contained in the fumes is condensed, so that drops of water fall into the vessel.